On Soulless Feet We Cross the Floor
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Olivia finds out what happens to those who are sprouted.
1. Chapter 1

Grim Fandango doesn't belong to me and no money is made with this story. It's starting to get boring to repeat that in every story, but...

Okay, a couple of words before the story begins. This fic is slightly based on a book by Astrid Lindgren, a Swedish writer. I don't know what her book is called in English, but people travel to another world when they die in it, and when they die again they go to a third world etc. Same happens in this. The plot bunny for this story finally demanded me to take action and write this down. The story has three chapters that are all finished already. The rest will be posted when I feel like it.

**ON SOULLESS FEET WE CROSS THE FLOOR **

**Chapter 1**

"My, you finally woke up."

She sat up and grabbed her face with her both hands. She let out a sigh and let her hands fall when she felt only bone under them.

No flowers.

She couldn't remember falling asleep. In fact, she didn't even feel like she had slept. Olivia Ofrenda had taught herself to sleep so that she was always aware of what was going on around her. It had saved her life more than once.

She took a quick glance around. She was sitting in a dark room that smelled faintly of cigarettes. There was no furniture except a single chair, and Olivia felt very uncomfortable on the floor.

And someone was sitting on the chair.

"Where am I?" she asked. She felt horribly similar to when she had first entered the Land of the Dead.

The man sitting on the chair lifted his right leg off the left and bent closer. His dark clothes and figure fed Olivia's memories of the beginning of her journey.

"This, my darling, is the place we call Eight And A Half," he said with a bare voice.

The name didn't mean a thing to Olivia.

"Eight And A Half?" she asked and chuckled. "Well, what am I doing here?" She knew her beret wasn't right and straightened it with an obvious movement.

"You will learn that sooner or later. I am Tom Blanca and your guide for the time you will spend here", the man said. His suit almost made him disappear in the shadows of the room.

"The whole situation reminds me of something that I experienced years ago," Olivia pointed out. She stood up as she didn't like it on the floor at the man's feet.

Her hand flew back to her face as she remembered why she had been so relieved to feel bone.

"Salvador..." she breathed. "That cursed!" The memories of victory turning into terror and numbing pain filled her mind, and she clenched her fists. Her face wore an expression of hatred and for the first time in a long time Olivia let someone see her feelings.

"So you remember? That is more than what can be said of most", Tom pointed out, reminding her of his presence.

"I would be delighted to have an answer. What is going on here?" Olivia asked. Being sprouted couldn't be her imagination, and knowing that it had happened made cold shivers go down her spine.

Tom stood up and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be so impatient, my dear Olivia. You have more time than you will ever need. Follow me", he said. He had said Olivia's name as if it was meaningless to him. Olivia could only follow as he made his way to the door.

"So, you are my guide, then?" she asked purring softly, but Tom didn't even turn around. Olivia said nothing more, merely snorted.

The corridor they found themselves in was very different than the previous room. Everything was covered in red and a brownish carpet lay on the floor. Quiet music played somewhere and Olivia couldn't quite find out where it came from. The place was very similar to anything in the Land of the Dead and she felt a feeling of familiarity. As long as everything was like it had always been she would come up with something.

"How is it possible that I am here, even though I was sprouted?" she asked. No one knew what happened to sprouted souls. They just... ceased existing.

"But you just arrived." Tom didn't turn to look at her direction when he spoke.

"So I assume this is not the Land of the Dead? What did you call it again? Eight And A Half?"

"Quite so. I will tell everything once we've got you a number and checked you in", Tom said as they took the stairs down. At the end they reached a door with the number eleven. Tom stopped at it.

"Go in here and do as you are told. I will be waiting in the other end."

Olivia would have liked to ask something about the situation, anything, but as she saw Tom's expressionless face she decided against it. So, without saying or doing a thing, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

She arrived to a small lobby that was coloured identically with the corridor. There was one single lamp in the corner and it lit a small desk and the figure that sat behind it, but other than that there was no light. The strange music was still present and everything was somehow dreamlike.

"Your name?"

Olivia was startled as the figure spoke. It was a man and he sat bent down to his work -- whatever it was. Olivia smiled.

"Don't say you forgot me already," she said and took a step closer.

The man behind the desk lifted his gaze abruptly and once again Olivia found herself looking straight into Nick Virago's empty sockets.

"Ah, you," the man muttered and returned to his work. Olivia saw how he wrote her name in a thick book and put his pen away. "For some reason I am not greatly surprised to see you here."

Olivia laughed at this. "And I am not surprised to hear that from you."

Nick opened a drawer and took out a small piece of paper. "This is your number. Don't lose it", he said handing it to her. "The door is that way."

Olivia looked at the paper -- the number 312 stood on it -- and slipped it in her pocket.

Tom hadn't been ready to tell her what was going on, but she had had Nick wrapped around her little finger ever since they had met.

"What is this place, Nick? And what are we doing here?" she asked.

"You will find out sooner or later", the lawyer stated and Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Don't you start that," she said. "Tell me the truth." She pressed her hand on the man's book preventing him from reading it. She also noted that there was nothing else but names on its pages.

Nick looked at her, openly annoyed. Then he shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell as long as you let my book be. I need it."

Olivia removed her hand. "As you wish," she chuckled.

"This world is called Eight And A Half and it's simply the place were all sprouted or otherwise killed souls go. I don't know what happened to you, but it condemned you here to pay your depth." As Olivia snorted Nick shot a sharp glance at her. "And you will pay. Everybody does. There is no other option," he said.

"There is always an option. I am surprised that they managed to convince you otherwise," she said in amusement.

"Oh, but they have very thought provoking ways of convincing a soul of anything," Nick replied. As he spoke he took a swift glance at his side, but turned his sockets back to Olivia as if he'd seen something terrible. The movement was very fast, but didn't escape Olivia's attention. She tilted her head and allowed her gaze to see what the man had just looked at.

"Thought provoking ways... Perhaps," she muttered, maybe slightly shocked. In the dim she hadn't noticed it before, but there was a chain attached to the desk and the other end was firmly around Nick's ankle. She couldn't remember when she had last seen something so out of place.

"I suppose they wanted to make sure I don't escape my responsibilities," Nick said darkly. Olivia turned her sockets from the chain. She found it strange to see Nick imprisoned and she decided that they -- whoever they were -- wouldn't do that to her.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be happily in the Ninth Underworld?" she asked. It had been quite a shock to hear that Nick Virago was off to chase an unreachable dream. Olivia remembered the moment better than well.

Nick's expression grew darker, if it was even possible. "You _forgot_ to tell me that your _boyfriend _sold fake tickets," he growled. "The train jumped in a flaming pit right before the gates of the Ninth Underworld."

"And you think I left that part untold on purpose? That is why you hate me now?" Olivia asked. She had had no idea...

"You are causing traffic and your guide must be waiting for you. Have fun," Nick stated as a reply. It was clear that he didn't wish to enjoy Olivia's company any more and the woman decided to leave. What did it mean if she didn't get along with Nick anymore?

She walked to the door with determined steps and wondered how long it would take before she found out what was really going to happen to her.

"That took a while," Tom stated as Olivia walked to him and arrived to a bigger room. They weren't alone anymore; other souls lingered around and some of them were dressed up like Tom while others looked around in suspicion and even fear.

"I met an old friend," Olivia replied. Tom looked at her and a small smile played on his face.

"I know. I made you go to him exactly because of that. This world gives such a nice impression when you see what it has done to your loved ones."

Olivia laughed in amusement. "Nick was never my loved one and you won't scare me that easily," she said.

Tom didn't smile anymore, but eyed her in thought. "Perhaps." He shrugged. "But we can let that be. Let's take a look at your record."

"My record? I know what it says. Every single detail was gone through when I died," Olivia said.

"Ah, but we don't care about those now. In this world the deeds you committed alive don't matter. Only what you did in the Land of the Dead is important in any way. What number did you get?" Tom asked as he took Olivia to a small counter.

"312."

Tom repeated the number to a woman behind a counter and she turned around starting to go through a shelf of books behind her. It didn't take long before she found what she was looking for, and after a while she handed a red book to Tom.

"Here you go, Tom," she said happily and smiled. The man didn't return the smile.

"Thank you." He took the book and turned to Olivia. "And now, my darling, we'll go to my office and see what we'll do about you."

"I'm sure it will be interesting."

* * *

Tom's office was just like what Olivia had imagined it to be. Spacious and pretty luxurious, furnished with blue. The desk was simple and a blue sofa for two stood opposite to it. There was a lamp on the desk and it lit the entire room. The blinders were down and Olivia couldn't say if it was night or day.

Tom walked to sit behind his desk and Olivia took her place on the sofa. She leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Well, what do you have to say about me?" she asked softly and slipped her hand in her pocket. To her annoyance she found out that her cigarettes were gone.

"Much," Tom stated and leafed through the book. He took a cigarette from his drawer but didn't offer Olivia any. "This says many interesting things starting from the men you've seduced and stepped over."

Olivia snorted. "That's nothing you could blame me for."

"No, and it quite annoys me. It looks like you behaved... _relatively_ well most of the time. All the corruption around you was caused by your men and while they did all that because of you, we can't really blame you for it."

"So I presume I don't have to stay here for long," Olivia said with a smirk. Tom glanced at her behind the book.

"What kind of memory do you have? Does the name Salvador Limones ring any bells?" he asked.

Olivia's smile died. "How could I forget? That cursed name will mock me forever," she muttered angrily. Ah, how she hated that man! Without him she would have never ended up here, but would be enjoying her so perfect afterlife.

"So it will, because we will keep you here for the crimes you committed against him," Tom stated with a snort.

"Sprouting one man can't be that serious. What about the extenuating circumstances?" Olivia asked tilting her head.

"Such as? Don't try to play with me, dear. I have taken care of so many cases that I am immune to bribing and everything you could offer me. We know how black your heart is so you should get used to the idea that you'll spend a while here. We are simply not letting you go easily."

"Are you completely certain?" Olivia stood up and walked to Tom with swinging steps placing her hand on the back of his chair. "There are always those little things we could talk about."

For a moment Tom merely sat there and didn't do a thing, and Olivia smiled to herself. Men could talk, but in the end they were all similar. Then, to her surprise, Tom brushed her hand off.

"Don't try that. I could get a better woman this very night if I wanted. You have been touched by too many," he said in determination and slammed her book shut.

"Then how long am I going to have to be here?" the woman spat and backed a step, surprised by his insult. No one had ever said that to her face.

"Depends on how you behave."

Olivia suppressed an annoyed sigh. She believed she knew what kind of man Tom was and she didn't like it at all. She usually got what she wanted with men, especially if she bothered to work for it a bit. Still, on occasion she happened upon men that were so dedicated to their work that couldn't think about anything else.

"You promised to tell me more about this world. Its existence is quite a surprise to me. No one was able to tell what happened to sprouted in the previous world. All just expected that they were gone. No second chances," she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Many think that way in the Land of the Living as well. Let's say that someone wanted to make sure everyone gets to the Ninth Underworld. Everybody is treated the way they deserve in the Eight Underworld, but still many innocent are sprouted, eaten by demons or killed. The purpose of this world is to give them and others another chance," Tom explained. His voice bore no feeling and one could have imagined he was talking about the basics of physics.

"And if I die here?" Olivia asked. Tom shot a long glance at her.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he said then. "Everyone's patience has its limits and there is nothing after this world. The soul just stops existing."

Olivia had been told that in both of the previous worlds, but she didn't say it aloud. She didn't feel like wasting her opinions on Tom.

She couldn't say what she thought about that world. Nothing she had seen so far was different from the Eight Underworld and she felt like she had never left it. Only the too clear memory of pain that had taken over her entire body told her that things weren't what they had used to be.

And yet she had always assumed that if there was something else beyond death, it would be different. She didn't know if she was supposed to be disappointed or pleased.

"Well, what high plans do you have for me?" she asked.

"We have a free vacancy for a cleaner."

"A cleaner?" Olivia couldn't believe it. A cleaner? She? She had never heard anything so ridiculous. "You can't be serious! You can't do that to me!" she snapped.

"Funny; that's exactly what Nick Virago told me when I took care of his case. He was an amusing one," Tom said.

"And what did he do to get chained to a desk?"

"Tried to escape. That foolish idiot; we told him there is nothing better in this world. He will be writing the newcomers' names down for many, many years. If he had even tried to co-operate it wouldn't have had to be that terrible."

Olivia shot a glance at him. "It still sounds like a rather hard punishment for him," she muttered. Tom looked at her in interest.

"Do you even know who you are talking about? Nick Virago's crimes are just as numerous as yours," he said. "Not that it makes you any better than him."

"Nick? Come on, he was nothing but Maximino's lackey!" Olivia chuckled.

"Who betrayed, robbed and cheated countless people with the help of the so called law. And I won't even bother with how many souls he sprouted. The photographer girl wasn't the only one. I would have thought that you'd have a better idea of what kind of man you took to you bed."

Olivia couldn't bother to reply. Of course she had known that Nick wasn't innocent and it hadn't bothered her in any way. Though she had to be mad at herself for not keeping a better eye on him.

"And that reminds me," she said. "What happened to Lola? And Salvador? Surely they didn't have many crimes to pay for."

"Quite true. Only those whose past is not pure stay here. Lola was with us a couple of days because of some little matters. Salvador Limones, on the other hand, has already been escorted to the Ninth Underworld. He arrived at the same time with you. But enough about that. We better give you some work to do if we want to get rid of you one day," Tom said and stood up.

"I can hardly wait," Olivia stated dryly. She would have to find out just who was in charge and learn to know that person a bit better. Everyone couldn't be like Tom; there had to be someone who'd appreciate her and her talents.

* * *

It was silent as Tom led Olivia back to the lobby where they had picked up her files. In Olivia's opinion they hadn't stayed long in the man's office so she was quite surprised to notice that no one was around anymore.

Except the woman behind the counter. She was caught up in reading a small leaflet and raised her head as she heard Tom and Olivia arrive.

"Hi, Tom! You came back already!" she greeted and put the leaflet away.

"Well, this case wasn't that complicated. I though I'd make Olivia here swipe the floors," the man replied.

"Oh, she will stay here? It has been quite lonely since Maria was allowed to leave," the woman said.

"Perhaps, but don't think you'll make a friend, Agata. She is not your type," Tom warned. The woman called Agata merely laughed and pushed the man farther away from the counter.

"I think that is my decision. Go on now, we girls have things to do," she said and drove Tom away. The man didn't seem amused at all.

"As you wish, but remember what I said."

Agata laughed at this and Olivia knew she didn't like her. She reminded her too much of Manny's coat girl who had been just as annoying.

"It's no use for you to learn to know me. I won't be here long," she said once Tom was gone. Agata tilted her head in curiosity.

"Really? So you didn't do anything terrible? I think I will be able to leave in a couple of weeks," she said. "Come, I'll show you where your equipment is."

She walked to the other end of the lobby where stood a barely visible door. "Here you go. This is all you'll need."

"Really, don't waste your time. I am not about to touch those things," Olivia pointed out. She hadn't moved an inch but still stood where Tom had left her.

Agata glanced at her in worry and touched her skull, as if trying to brush hair behind her ear.

"Don't say that, you will only get in trouble. I don't know what you did in the Eight Underworld, but here you must listen to them." Agata whispered the last word and pointed a finger up.

Olivia looked at the ceiling. "Who runs this place? Who gives the orders?" she asked. Agata walked to her with a broom. She pushed it at Olivia in determination and she took it with an amused snort.

"I don't know, they never come down here. I'm not sure if even Tom knows. However, he is the highest of us so he wouldn't have to tell even if he did know. His time here will be over soon too, he has been here quite a while."

"A high ranking officer? Interesting," Olivia said softly. Maybe she would have to play with him a little after all. She would not give up that easily. "Is he a Reaper?"

Agata looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure. Something like that. He started from the bottom like us, you know, but then he was offered a chance to get promoted. Everyone can't do that."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Olivia muttered and glanced at the broom in her hand. She hadn't touched one after her childhood and felt ridiculous. A terrible feeling.

"I think you should at least look like you're doing something. Who knows if you learn to like it. Besides, you don't want to know what happens to those who try to rebel," Agata suggested. Happiness was gone from her voice and she looked at Olivia with a serious expression.

"You mean ones like Nick?" Olivia asked.

"You know him?" Agata's voice was surprised and it annoyed Olivia for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged and positioned her glasses better on her nose.

"I was familiar with him," she stated.

"Well, I hope his situation makes you realise that it's no use to fight. It's always hard in the beginning, but you'll get used to it."

"Or you are forced to get used to it."

"They don't often go that far. Agata flashed an encouraging smile at her and walked behind her counter. "There's a list of where everyone should be. You'll probably replace Maria, so you will be spending most of your time in this part of the building. It's still useful to look where you'll start tomorrow," she advised.

Olivia said nothing. She felt oddly defeated. The broom in her hand seemed to be laughing at her and enjoying that she had sunk as low as possible.

"I have to find a way out," she muttered to herself. Nothing would stop her.

* * *

Olivia didn't sleep that night. It wasn't only because Agata has led her to a small closet with barely enough room for a bed. After all that Maximino and Hector had given her it felt impossible to even think about living in such a place.

_Well, at least I get to be alone,_ she thought darkly. If she had had to share the room with someone she would have gone mad.

Talking with Agata hadn't turned out to be useful. The woman was talkative and eager to answer her questions, but she didn't know anything. What Olivia wanted to know was the identity of the leader, how to contact him and what he liked.

Maybe she would eventually have to turn to Tom and ask him about it. The man probably knew more than a pathetic librarian -- or whatever Agata was supposed to be.

_They won't make me give up that easily, _she thought to herself. When she had died they had made her walk and everything had looked like she wouldn't be facing anything good in the near future.

But what had happened?

For a short, sweet moment she had been the most powerful woman in the Land of the Dead. Everything had been within her reach and with one movement of her finger she could have made Hector LeMans fall on his knees in front of her. And her afterlife hadn't been that hard before that either.

Men after men had worshipped her and given her anything her black heart desired. Whether it was Maximino, Nick, Hector or one of her earlier boyfriends, all had been the same.

Nothing would change that in this world.

Olivia didn't sleep but sat alone and planned.

* * *

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" Agata greeted her the next morning as they met. They were on their way to the same direction, Olivia to see where she was expected to be and Agata behind her counter.

"I didn't sleep at all," Olivia said.

"Ah, I didn't either at my first night. Everything was so terribly strange," the other woman said with compassion.

"I didn't feel like sleeping. I have more important things to do," Olivia replied. Agata looked at her in slight surprise, but shrugged then.

"Well, if you don't need sleep... I myself wouldn't be able to spend even one sleepless night. I look terrible if I can't get any rest," she said. "Hey look, they have already put your name on the list. Ooh, you will be cleaning the sleeping quarters. That's not fun; I started that way as well. Make sure you really do clean everything. Someone goes and checks beneath the beds."

Olivia didn't listen to Agata's endless words. Firstly, she was on a very bad mood and felt ridiculous. She couldn't even remember when was the last time that the situation hadn't been in her control -- if you didn't count her swift sprouting -- and she honestly wasn't sure what was the best thing to do.

She had forgotten how to take orders.

"Is this really the only way?" she asked mainly herself and took the cleaning equipment, hesitating. She was ashamed to even look at it.

"Unfortunately. Don't worry, no one will pay you any attention," Agata assured. She flashed a smile at her, but the poet didn't even look in her direction.

_Anything as long as I don't end up like Nick,_ she thought. It was one way of surviving and there was no way she could ever sink any lower. Perhaps she could tolerate a day or two of the embarrassment and then come up with something.

Without saying a word Olivia left Agata alone and headed to do her job.

The sleeping quarters were deserted as she arrived there. Each small room was identical and it only made her work more boring. On the other hand she was glad for that she could do it alone. Her pride wouldn't have stood it if someone had seen her in such a state.

Though she hadn't done any cleaning herself in a long while -- Maximino had hired people to do it for her in Blue Casket -- she didn't have to keep her thoughts on the work. It was so simple that anyone could have done it. That was one reason why she despised it so.

* * *

Olivia was pleased when the day turned to night and she could finish. The day hadn't been the hardest of her life or even the worst -- she had experienced much more than just physical labour -- but one of the most boring ones anyway.

She almost laughed at herself as she watched how people started leaving the big lobby -- she didn't know where though.

"Well, was it terrible?" Agata asked and leaned on her counter with her elbows.

"Deadly boring," Olivia snorted.

"Same here. Always the same, never anything new. I am so waiting for my leave," Agata replied.

"What are you even doing here? You don't seem like one to do much bad," Olivia said in mock interest. She had seduced so many men that she knew by now that every person loved attention. And if you gave them what they wanted they eventually gave you something in return.

Agata looked at her in surprise and straightened her back.

"Funny that you asked. No one here is interested in others' business. Well, yes, it was actually very stupid of me. You see, I didn't really travel around in the Land of the Dead. I was told that I was not good enough for any vehicle and they made me walk. I never got out of El Marrow."

"Such an uninteresting city," Olivia threw in.

"Say! I was only given a walking stick and off I went. I didn't leave the city because I thought I would be able to build a life there." Agata's voice turned gloomy. "That wasn't very easy and after a while I became part of certain business. Nothing big of course."

Olivia decided that it was for the best to let Agata blabber as long as she wanted.

"There were three of us, me, Ricardo and Alejandro. I pretended to be a rich lady near the casinos and found wealthy male company. My companions took care of the rest. Alejandro and I... " Agata sighed at that point. "He promised me that when we had got enough money we would buy tickets and go to the Ninth Underworld together. It never happened. My last customer wasn't stupid. He had hired bodyguards near and that was the end of our company. I think Alejandro and Ricardo made it though. At least I haven't seen them here and I do have looked for them."

"I am very sorry," Olivia said sounding more sarcastic than anything else. Agata didn't notice but smiled a little.

"Thanks. No one here cares."

_It's pathetic how easily you can make friends with some people,_ Olivia thought. "I haven't been here long, but I can see that."

"I hope you don't mind my question, but how did you end up here?" Agata asked carefully and Olivia laughed.

"The same as you, actually. An unlucky woman tried to do what she knew the best," she replied.

That wasn't that far from the truth. At least if you looked at it with the other eye closed.

"It's not easy being woman," Agata said. "I guess we do need men to take care of us."

Olivia didn't agree, but found a much more interesting topic to talk about. "Where is everyone going?" she asked pointing at the last people who were leaving.

"Outside." Olivia shot a curious glance at Agata and the woman continued: "This building we are in is only one of the many identical ones. We call the city Camino."

"A fitting name," Olivia muttered.

"Isn't it? Anyway, the city is on a small island and covers most of it. There is no way out, or if there is, no one knows it. Still, many gather at the shore after work or wander around. It is allowed as long as they return in time to do the work the following morning," Agata explained.

Olivia thought about it. "So we are trapped on this island with no way out. How soothing."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grim Fandango, the characters or settings. Everything belongs to LucasArts and I am writing this purely for fun. No money is made.

**ON SOULLESS FEET WE CROSS THE FLOOR **

**Chapter 2**

During the next days Olivia soon learned the routines and understood how to make sure that no one paid her any extra attention. Normally she would have done the exact opposite, but she had a feeling that being the centre of all action was not a good thing in her new home.

"They come here sometimes and they don't need an excuse to punish us," Agata had said when Olivia had asked why everyone walked on their toes and acted like they were invisible.

"What could be worse than this?"

"Oh, a lot of things. Our job is not that bad. I don't really know what the worst of the lot have to do, and I don't want to. If you anger the wrong people they take you away and you are never heard of again."

Olivia had snorted. "Sounds like a police state to me."

"Well, in a way this is. We can go out as we like and do whatever we want there. I don't like it that much, the atmosphere is so miserable and the sea reminds me of that I can't leave before they give me the permission."

Olivia still didn't know who the mysterious "they" were, but solving that was one of her main goals. When she found out that she would most likely be able to improve her position a bit. Someone important had to be a man in this world.

She hadn't been outside the building even once because she wanted to find out everything possible before making her area bigger. She had all the time she needed and she was not about to ruin her chances by being impatient.

She already had quite a good picture of what kind of world she had got into and how it worked. What Nick, Tom and Agata had told her helped a great deal, but she had also found out much by keeping an eye on those she spent her time with.

Excluding her former lover she hadn't met anyone familiar. It made proceeding a bit more difficult, but she wasn't about to let it bring her down. If she just was patient she would get her chance to do something great.

The thought of merely waiting until her time was full had been in her mind. However, it was not an option she took seriously. The only way to get something was to take it and the promise of happiness in another world didn't appeal to her.

* * *

What Olivia had learned about her new job was that even though it didn't please her at all, it was worth it to keep her mouth shut. Women who complained about everything never got anything and she knew that if she wanted to impress someone important she would have to be cool, calm, smooth and soft.

She saw men dressed like Tom every now and then and when they walked past her she leaned on her broom in a way that made them slow down their steps every time. Nothing else happened, but Olivia was pleased. Men were men everywhere.

"You are different from Maria," Agata said to her a couple of evenings after Olivia had started her work.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked lazily as she leaned against the counter. She had noticed that it was quite interesting to stay and talk to the woman after her work was done. The lobby was also a great place to keep an eye on things.

"Well..." Agata considered her words for a while. "She was silent and -- don't take this badly -- quite dark. I think it was something that had happened to her in the Land of the Dead. She never talked about it. I pitied her and se hated me because of it. I think she hated everything here."

Olivia snorted. "And what makes you think I don't hate this place?" she asked.

"I can see that you are an opportunist. This is an adventure to you."

Olivia couldn't say a thing to that. She had to admit that she hadn't thought of Agata as someone who'd see that right away. In her eyes she had been -- and still was -- just a pathetic girl who had never grown up.

Agata shrugged at the silence. "I guess I am not as simple as some think," she remarked.

One thing that Olivia had noticed about Agata was that even though she was very cheerful for most of the time, she sometimes dwelled too much on her memories and thoughts. Olivia didn't wonder what it was that made Agata so thoughtful at times. That was too obvious anyway.

"I never said you are stupid," she said.

She really missed having cigarettes. They existed in this world, at least Tom had them, but Olivia hadn't seen anyone else but him and his colleagues smoking. Either having them was a luxury or she just hadn't found out a way to get them yet.

"I know, I wasn't talking about you."

A door banged somewhere and a pair of steps started to get closer. Both of the women turned towards them and waited for the newcomer. Olivia was used to that people walked through the lobby all the time and it was one of her favourite places because of it.

The newcomer was one of the so called Reapers and Olivia thought she had seen him a couple of times before. He was relatively short and if he hadn't been a skeleton she would have called him roundish.

"Hi, girls. How is it going?" the man asked and flashed them a smile.

"The same as before," Agata replied. The man's arrival had made her become her own happy self again. The man chuckled.

"Nothing interesting then." He turned his eye sockets on Olivia and looked at her long. "Well, well, you are new here. I think I have seen you working already," he said.

"I am quite aware of that," Olivia said.

"Ah, a controlled one. I see so few of you around here. I hope you can keep this Agata in line for a while. She talks too much. And what was your name again, dearie?"

"I am used to men introducing themselves first. But if this time... Call me Olivia."

"Excuse my impoliteness. I am Simón Martin. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I can not yet say what kind of person you are. I hope I'll have the chance to find out some time," the man said and grinned in a way that left nothing unclear.

"Don't say things like that. You'll scare her," Agata said and elbowed Simón sharply. The man laughed and backed away.

"Come on now, Agata." He eyed Olivia in interest. "I have a feeling this cat doesn't fear anything."

"At least not ones like you," Olivia remarked. She had already formed an opinion of Simón and it wasn't a positive one. However, he was a considerable option in her climb on the top.

Agata gave the man the file he needed and exchanged several more words with him. Olivia took no part in this conversation but concentrated on looking at the duo. It was clear that Agata liked Simón and trusted him. Considering what kind of person she was, it was no real surprise.

"Who is that Simón?" she asked once the man was gone.

"He is one of our Reapers, just like Tom. He works mostly in another part of the city so we won't be seeing much of him. I'm sorry of what he said to you. He just is -- "

"Never mind, it didn't bother me at all. I know better than to listen to men like him," Olivia interrupted quickly.

"Oh." Agata said nothing else and Olivia realised that she had shut up out of compassion. She probably thought that Olivia had had a nasty encounter with someone like Simón. Oh well, she didn't care what she thought.

"Has anyone interesting gone through this lately?" she asked changing the subject entirely.

"Not anyone I'd recognise. You ask that every day. Are you waiting for someone?"

Olivia suppressed her desire to sigh. She was annoyed by that her work kept her away from the lobby for most of the say and made her unable to keep an eye on the newcomers.

It was obvious that either Manny or Hector would arrive sooner or later. The showdown between the two couldn't end without either -- or both -- being sprouted. And when that poor one arrived Olivia would be there to hear the news.

"No one special. I am merely curious."

"You know, sometimes I think I will see Alejandro among the newcomers. Of course I don't want anything bad to happen to him, but it would be nice to have him here," Agata said.

"What makes you think he hasn't found a new woman for his business already?" Olivia asked and Agata glanced at her, looking hurt.

"Alejandro is not like that. He really loved me and even though we are in different worlds now, nothing has changed. We will be back together in the Ninth Underworld," she snapped.

"You keep telling yourself that, girl. Maybe it keeps you happy for a while."

"Olivia! That was darkly said! Perhaps you are like Maria after all. What makes you say so?" Agata asked. Annoyance was evident in her voice.

Olivia chuckled. "I don't believe in happy endings. I worked to get what I wanted when I was alive and dead, and didn't reach my dreams in either world. Why should it happen in this one?" Olivia asked calmly.

Agata was silent. "So many agree with you." She didn't want to say anything else and Olivia wasn't interested in talking either.

* * *

The next morning provided a surprise -- not a pleasant one perhaps, but an interesting one anyway.

"Well, I don't envy you," Agata said after glancing at Olivia's schedule. "He is not a very nice person."

"Don't worry, he is exactly the kind of man that I can take care of," Olivia snorted. She took one more glance at the work list before going to get her equipment. For the first time she was not in a bad mood, but was actually eager to start the work.

It would certainly be an interesting morning.

As she stepped inside the room 312 Olivia noticed that she didn't share it with Nick only. There was a man dressed in a worn out suit and he kept glancing around, flinching clearly when Olivia entered.

"Just give me your name and you will be able to continue," Nick said sounding awfully annoyed and the scared man mumbled something. The lawyer wrote it down and gestured the man to leave. "Go on already. I don't want to look at you the entire day."

The man walked past Olivia, clearly speeding up at her and then disappeared through the door. Olivia and Nick were alone now.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," the lawyer stated glancing at Olivia's broom.

"I could say the same to you. At least I haven't been chained like a dog," the woman replied. Nick glared at her and concentrated to read his book.

Olivia sighed, shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't understand why Nick was mad at her. It wasn't her fault if he had been naive enough to believe Hector LeMans.

"I really don't get your problem, Nick. Do you think you'll achieve something by sulking?" she asked.

The man didn't reply, but lifted his gaze when another person arrived. He was a man as well, but slightly younger than the previous one.

"Your name?" Nick asked mechanically, as if he had asked the same thing numerous times before. The man answered and continued his way.

Olivia walked right next to Nick's desk, placed her broom on it and looked at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing more than writing down some more names today."

"Some? No greater goals?"

"No. People are not sprouted as much as they used to be."

Olivia tilted her head. So either the situation in the Land of the Dead had calmed down or people had suddenly got luckier. The latter was not an option, so...

"Has Hector walked past you?" she asked sounding a bit too excited in her own ear holes.

It seemed like Nick noticed the change in her voice as well and his expression turned -- if just possible -- even darker.

"How should I know? I am not the only one who keeps these records. If you are so interested in your _boyfriend's_ fate, I suggest you to ask someone else," he snapped.

"I think someone is a bit jealous," Olivia said playfully, but in reality she was staring to lose her nerves. What the heck was wrong with that man? Nick had never treated her in such an... Indifferent way and she really didn't like it. "You must have something in your mind. I know you."

"I can't see what you are heading at. I am not planning anything but sitting here and taking care of my job so that I can leave one day," the man said.

"You can't be serious," Olivia chuckled, perhaps a bit nervously. "Are you trying to tell me that you have no intention to rise from this state? That you have just given up? You are not the Nick Virago I knew."

Nick said nothing but glanced at the door, as if hoping for someone to enter and disturb the conversation with Olivia.

Olivia shifted in her place. "Fine, do whatever you want. I am going to fight my way back on top and before you know it, I will be the queen of this place," she said.

"Good luck. You might notice that nothing is easy here."

"Oh? Perhaps there is something I should know?" Olivia's tone was as arrogant as it could get.

"Believe me, you will see. Hope for yourself that it happens in time."

Olivia growled quietly. "That's enough, Virago." The man flinched a bit as she called him by his surname. She hadn't done that since they had met for the very first time.

She smiled, she had chosen her words on purpose. "I don't care if you sit here an eternity suffering from this state. It doesn't mean a thing to me." After this she finally started working and got to cleaning the small room.

No new souls arrived and Olivia and Nick didn't speak to each other. It didn't take long before she was finished with her work and started leaving.

"If I were you, I'd be a bit more careful," Nick said then, just when Olivia was about to step through the door. The woman stopped and looked at him in curiosity.

"I see," she said.

"Despite what you think, this is not that bad. I have seen worse."

Something in Nick's words made Olivia believe him, but she was not about to let him know it. He had really managed to annoy her.

"I doubt I'll be needing that advice. Goodbye," she said sharply.

* * *

Olivia placed her broom against the wall more harshly than she had intended.

"Didn't go well, did it?" Agata asked in compassion. The lobby was almost silent, it was one of the small breaks they were allowed to keep.

"I can't see what is wrong with that man. He is so irritating," Olivia muttered angrily crossing her arms on her chest.

"I know what you mean. I tried to cheer him up after they chained him on the desk, but he was really rude toward me. I don't blame him though."

Olivia looked at her in slight interest. "You don't? Who else could you blame for his stupidity?"

"Well, I don't know." Agata shrugged. "I think someone broke his heart."

Olivia snorted in despise. "His pride more likely. If he is suffering of something, it's a scratched self-esteem."

"How can you be so sure? You said you didn't know him that well," Agata pointed out.

"I didn't. He was just my lover."

Shock flashed on Agata's face and she drew a quick breath. Olivia only tilted her head, amused because of the other woman's reaction.

"What?" she asked with an arrogant smirk.

"He was your lover and you don't... love him?" Agata dared to ask.

"No. Not that I loved my boyfriend either. Any of them." Olivia leaned against the counter and let herself remember all that she had had. Money, power and someone who would have fallen on his knees and kissed her feet if she had desired that.

The thought of that it was all gone didn't bring her down. She'd just keep her eyes open, so to speak, and get it all back.

It was quite a pity that the new environment had made Nick give up. Olivia wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he had seen to lose his ambition like that. The Nick she had taken in her bed had been a true snake in paradise. You would have expected him to have some sort of plan.

"I... that is hard to understand," Agata said.

"It's not that different from what you did with your little group. I merely let it go on for longer," Olivia replied. "But I don't think I need to explain my actions to you, do I?"

"No, of course not. I just didn't think that -- never mind." Olivia knew that Agata was surprised and most likely respected her less now. It didn't really matter to her. Other women's opinions had never been important to her. Not even when she had tried to make friends with their husbands.

Agata was also an unimportant, naive fool. She didn't say it aloud because, despite everything, she didn't want to cut it with the only soul she had managed to learn to know well.

"You know what, I have decided to go out tonight. Just to see what lies behind these walls," she said then. She had already noticed that most souls went out regularly. And if there were people, there was most likely something important.

"Really? Would you mind if I came too? I could show you around a little. Not that I know much myself," was Agata's reply. Olivia agreed. It was better to have a guide, after all.

* * *

The afternoon was very windy and Olivia pressed her beret deeper in her head as she stepped out. Agata's words had made her think of a world where there was nothing. When she put her head out for the first time she couldn't help but think that her idea had been right.

"This is... different," she stated as she looked around on the grey street. It was strictly straight and surrounded by factory buildings that were completely identical in height, colour and shape. Antique street lamps stood in line. The only colours visible were grey and black, even the sky was a strange mixture of these two.

The wind was able to blow over them despite the high buildings. It howled on the empty streets and it almost made her want to go back inside.

"I told you it's horrible," Agata pointed out. The women walked alone on the street, Olivia leading despite that Agata had been supposed to show the way.

"Not necessarily horrible," Olivia replied. "Where is everyone?"

"At the docks. There is nowhere else to go. We are at the east side of the town and the docks lie north from us. There is nothing but buildings here, all exactly like the one in which we work."

Olivia said nothing but kept an eye on the surroundings. Not that there was anything to look at. Everything was equally simple in every direction. She felt like writing a poem about it.

They walked in silence until they started getting closer to the docks. Olivia saw a lot of souls, men and women, of all ages, gathered together on the piers. Some sat on boxes and debris, other stood in small groups. Some had even decided to sit on the ground.

What they all shared in common was that they were completely silent and kept staring at the sea.

The sea was very similar to everything else. The water was grey and looked very cold. The wind raised white laced waves that hit against the stone piers with a roar. There didn't seem to be an end to the sea but it continued and continued until it was mixed together with the sky.

Olivia was silent for a while and looked at the view that was only coloured by the different clothes of the souls. "What are they doing?" she asked then.

"Expecting to see dolphins," Agata replied shaking her head.

"What?"

"Most of the souls in this world never go outside, but there are those who dream of freedom and something better. Someone once saw dolphins in the dim of the night and ever since that these people have gathered here to see if they would appear again."

Olivia looked around. People just stood and stared in front of themselves, eye sockets even emptier than usual. No dreams, no ambition, nothing but a hope of seeing something as useless as a swimming mammal.

She felt sick.

"I can't stand to look at them," she hissed angrily. Agata nodded in compassion, but her pity only encouraged Olivia's disgust and hatred.

That would not happen to her. No matter what, she would find something to keep herself together. She would not become an empty, wishful shell and she would not give up.

She would never be like Nick and the others.

"Hey! Look!"

Someone's enthusiastic shout made the people move and they all did their best to get as close to the sea as possible. Olivia was pushed and jerked around and she gladly backed away to the edge of the crowd. She was not interested in finding out what someone had seen. She didn't want to see it herself.

"What? I can't see? What is there?"

"Look! There they are!"

"I am not staying here," Olivia snapped, turned around and started marching elsewhere. Agata glanced around, but hurried after her then.

"Olivia, wait for me."

Olivia was somewhat surprised for that she had reacted so strongly to what she had seen. She didn't pity the miserable souls and had no desire to help them. However, their empty existence was something that she couldn't look at.

She had seen many kinds of people during her life -- both real and the one after death. Some had been like her. Others had been victims for their kind. There had been several clear eyed heroes as well, but only few pathetic failures who had no ambition whatsoever and lived clinging to one, desperate wish.

Olivia couldn't stand people like that, they were no use and no one needed them. If everyone in this world was like that her plans would be very difficult to set in motion.

"What lies on the west side?" she asked stopping in the middle of the street and waiting for Agata to catch up with her.

"I am not sure, I have never been there. I have heard that only the worst of souls go there. They never come here and we don't go there," the other woman said out of breath.

"The worst of souls? Sounds interesting," Olivia stated in thought.

"I don't like that tone, Olivia. You shouldn't go there. Some have tried to find a way out of this island through those parts, but none has ever come back to tell what it's like there."

"Even more interesting. Perhaps that western area is my key to a different kind of life," Olivia stated and started going again. She had seen enough for one time and had no desire to spend any more time on the straight streets. The west could wait for another while.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"What do you know about it? You have never been there."

"Neither should you."

* * *

Later that night Agata watched how Olivia walked away to withdraw to her chamber. She herself wouldn't do that in a while because she wanted to have some of her files organized for the following morning.

She couldn't say what she thought of her new comrade. She didn't dear to call Olivia a friend because the woman had turned out to be very different from what she had first seemed like.

_Sometimes I wonder what I am doing here with these people,_ she thought to herself.

Olivia was so different. Much more adult and deep than her. Compared to her Agata felt like an uncertain teenage girl who had no idea how things worked. Olivia was so calm, controlled and she had dignity.

Thinking about it didn't make her feel any better at all. She was rarely glad to be alone, she felt like she needed someone else around to be able to smile.

_I wonder what she did to end up here?_ Agata put some files in her shelf and made sure that they were in the right order. It wasn't her business, but she was curious to learn to know the details. Perhaps it had something to do with Nick?

The sound of busy steps made her turn around and to her surprise she saw Tom hurrying past the lobby.

"Evening!" she said and he stopped to look at her. Tom muttered something Agata couldn't catch. It didn't really surprise her, he had never been particularly friendly with her.

But she was surprised when Tom didn't just go on but returned to her.

"Do you need something?" Agata asked.

"How have you come along with Olivia?" Tom asked staying a few steps away from her.

"Fine, I think. She is no trouble. Of course, she is different from me, but that only -- "

"Yes, yes, I know. But have you noticed anything that could turn out to be a problem?"

Agata shrugged and smiled. "No, should I have? Why do you even ask? She is not that strange compared to some others I have seen here."

"But she is not like them. I despise that woman and I would have been glad to send her somewhere else..." Tom muttered.

"What?" Agata looked at the man in curiosity and he flinched, as if he had forgotten where he was for a moment.

"Forget that I even asked. You don't need to know everything," he snapped sharply and turned around. Agata watched him go.

Strange.

She returned to her work and later, when everyone else was asleep, she decided to stop as well.

* * *

Nick was in a bad mood.

It was not a new feeling to him because he had always been easy to get annoyed for the smallest things. However, he didn't remember when he had last time been as irritated as now.

The horrid state that he was suffering from was more than boring and kept biting his self-esteem more and more every day. He could imagine how every soul who walked past laughed at him and just thinking about it made him want to strangle someone.

And now Olivia was there too.

He had spared a couple of thoughts for her in the train while everything had looked it was going to be fine. Fine, he had thought about her quite a lot, but all those thoughts had soon been replaced by shock and fear as he and the other passengers had jumped in the fiery pit with the train, not even realising what was going on.

He hadn't though he'd meet her again and it had been quite a disappointment to see her after his own destruction. It proved that she had let someone outsmart her. That was something Nick hadn't thought would happen.

Nick lifted himself into a proper sitting position and felt for the light switch of his lamp. When light filled the room he opened his book, browsed back a few pages and found Olivia's name. He looked at it for a while, then took his pen and drew a line over it.

Perhaps they were in a new world, but everything else was the same old thing.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grim Fandango, the characters or settings. Everything belongs to LucasArts and I am writing this purely for fun. No money is being made.

This is the chapter in which things get weird. It's also the end of the story.

**ON SOULLESS FEET WE CROSS THE FLOOR **

**Chapter 3**

_"This is the last time we can meet like this," Olivia said lazily and withdrew her arm around Nick. She had kept her relationship with the man alive for too long and for one short moment she had feared she had become addicted. Thankfully a few moments with Hector LeMans had reminded her of what was truly important._

_"I know," the lawyer stated putting his cigarette away. Olivia didn't turn to look, but she could hear and feel how he stood up and left the bed._

_"I guess you are more intelligent than I thought," she pointed out. For some reason she was disappointed for not being able to shock the man at all._

_"Perhaps. It also helps that I am leaving," Nick said. He collected his clothes from the floor and got dressed as he spoke._

_"Leaving? Where?" Olivia asked. Nothing was going according to her plan. She wasn't supposed to be the one asking the questions!_

_Nick put on his tie. "I have been made an offer I can't refuse," he said shortly._

_"By who? I thought Hector controls everything important nowadays," Olivia stated. She tasted her cigarette and watched how Nick found his shoes._

_"He does, but that won't stop me. One rarely is offered such... permanent and steady positions," the man said._

_At that moment Olivia realised what she should have understood days ago. Nick Virago, the man she had considered a greedy realist, was about to go hunting for invisible dreams. _

_She had to laugh out loud. "You are full of surprises, Nick! It's almost a pity to let you go."_

_Since when had Nick learned to make decisions? Olivia was used to that once men were under her spell they no longer lit a cigarette without her approval. To think that Nick had been stupid enough to..._

_Perhaps he was only trying to annoy her. That was it, he was trying to have a revenge on her. The lawyer had to be aware of what was going on between her and Hector LeMans and he had decided to make the first move before becoming ridiculous. Hah, men and their pride!_

_"This is it then," Nick said and walked to the door, not turning to look at Olivia again. The woman only smiled and enjoyed her cigarette, pleased with herself. Despite his hard effort, Nick just couldn't hide his hurt ego from her._

_When the lawyer had gone and she was alone, Olivia curled up in her bed and chuckled to herself._

_What a fool Nick was._

* * *

It was night and almost everyone was asleep. When there were no casinos or night life of any sort anywhere no one had a reason to stay awake at the nightly hours. Olivia was irritated by it as she had always considered night to be the best moment to live and succeed.

The lobby was completely empty when she walked through it. No one had switched the light off so she guessed they were meant to remain on the entire night. Agata was gone and Olivia wouldn't have liked to have the woman with her anyway.

She wasn't sure why she had to do this in the middle of the night and in secret. Perhaps she was trying to arrange some excitement in her life that had suddenly turned upside-down, so grey and joyless.

Olivia felt almost happy as she slipped through the door to the street. The street lights she had noticed earlier were lit and they cast colourless light on the grey surroundings. It was almost quiet; the only audible sound was the click of Olivia's shoes.

She knew where she was going and hurried her steps. She was not afraid of anyone spotting her but she liked to be careful. It was a while she had done anything that made her excited.

As she walked on the deserted streets under the light, accompanied by the sound of her steps, Olivia Ofrenda felt almost alive. Quite funny, considering she was very far from that overestimated state.

Now that it was darker she could almost imagine she was in Rubacava. The salty smell floating from the docks fed her imagination and finally she had to stop to lean on a street light for a while.

She wasn't feeling exhausted, but she still had to catch a breath. Perhaps it was because of the night, perhaps the strange city and its lonely streets. It felt like she was choking. Unlike one might have thought, the feeling refreshed her. With a smile she straightened and continued on her way, now with a slower pace.

She was Olivia Ofrenda, queen of the night.

It was like she had drunk a glass or two of good wine. She was warm and felt good. Part of her mind tried to whisper her that she shouldn't have felt that way, but she didn't listen. As if in a dream she walked through the city towards west.

As she neared the edge of the city she noticed that there were less and less street lights. The darkness grew stronger and Olivia started to have more control over her thoughts. When there was no light left she stopped and shook her head.

_What happened?_ she asked herself and turned to look behind her where the lit streets lay.

She had felt fantastic and the only thing in her mind had been the light and how easy her steps had been. Plans for a better position, ambition and greed had all been gone.

Olivia drew a hissing breath. It had to be the light. It seemed to throb with some kind of invisible warmth. She hurried to get farther away from it.

Her thoughts became clearer as she walked and she started to understand what was going on. It terrified her and at the same time she was filled with defiance. She would not give up that easily and now that she had got away once she knew how to watch out.

Some people found happiness in looking for imaginary dolphins and she had almost lost herself to street lights.

"How pathetic," she muttered to herself and promised that she would be more careful in the future. This world would try everything to make her a senseless and empty creature, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Now that there was no more light she had to walk slowly. The street was covered by small stones and black buildings framed her journey.

Olivia wasn't sure why she had decided to search the western parts of the city at that time of the night. What did she expect to find?

Perhaps it was her innate curiosity or what Agata had said. She took everything dangerous as a personal challenge.

Besides, if she wanted to find someone powerful who shared her hungry for power, the western part was the right place.

There started to be fewer buildings there and the street soon became a thin alley. It was still straight and covered in rocks but the few buildings around it became shorter and they had no windows.

And then it all ended. No buildings, no road.

For a moment Olivia just stood there trying to understand what had happened. She had been on her way to the western part but the city had ended before she got there. It was quite interesting and disturbing at the same time. Did the western area exist at all?

Suddenly everything was lit when a huge statue of fire shot from the ground about hundred feet away from her. Olivia took a surprised step back and covered her face from the heat she could feel even there.

"What is that?" she asked no one in particular when the statue grew smaller and then died. Everything was dark again and it took a while for her to realise what had happened. What kind of place was that?

Everything had been lit only for a while, but it had been enough for her. In the light she had seen a path that circled away from the city. After the first step it was not hard to guess where she was heading.

_I am doing this because I want to learn to know this world,_ she thought to herself. _There is no sense in trying anything if you don't know the rules_.

The fire statue rose from the ground again, but it didn't impress Olivia anymore. The heat was terrible though and in the light of the fire she noticed that the sea wasn't too far away. The shore was rocky and waves hit them roaring.

Soon she was close to the place where she had seen the statue of fire. A railing had been built there to keep curious people from falling underground.

"Fascinating," Olivia breathed despite herself as she grabbed the railing and peered down. She had imagined she'd only see a dark tunnel, but there was actually a cave down there. And people.

Countless souls, all men, worked below her. Some of them were digging, some moving rocks or other equipment. They were all dressed in similar dirty outfits and everyone's bones were covered in coal.

They had to be the worst of the worst that Agata had talked about. Olivia bent a little closer, perhaps she'd see Hector LeMans somewhere. The mere thought of her powerful and self-confident boyfriend being down there as a common worker amused her greatly.

She wasn't quite able to hear what the men were saying, she could only see their jaws moving. If they saw her she would probably wave at them and remind them that not everyone was suffering the same fate.

And then one of them looked up.

Olivia smiled to herself as she watched how the man stopped for a while. She was too high to see his expression, but she could imagine it better than well. It made her feel satisfied to see someone who was worse off than her.

She wasn't about to stay and watch them for any longer. She grew bored easily and this entertainment had already grown old. Besides, it was possible that someone would come and see who she was. Being there when the statue of fire returned wouldn't have been nice either.

After glancing around she decided to continue on. The seashore didn't seem to end anywhere and there wasn't a single building in sight. She guessed the men spent their entire time underground. Perhaps there wasn't even a way out? Perhaps they were just thrown there?

The thought, thought it didn't shock her very much, made her look behind her once.

_Someone has to lead those men. They wouldn't settle with working down there if someone didn't make them to,_ she thought. She held on to that thought as she walked towards the shore.

Because if there was no one...

Olivia shook her head to herself. It shouldn't matter. She would make it alone too. She didn't need a man to be something, it was just so much easier when one was around.

Suddenly she almost lost her balance as she stepped on a small stone and it made her stop. She had walked farther to west from the pit of fire and the path had ended.

"So this is the dangerous west?" she asked her surroundings and put her hand on her hip. She had to admit that she was disappointed. From what Agata had said she had at least expected to meet a monster who ate everyone who came near.

"This is ridiculous," she said and started to go over what she had done. She, Olivia Ofrenda, had gone for a completely useless walk to look for... what?

She realised that the purpose of the entire thing had been to find someone to make sure she made it. That wasn't actually anything new as she had seduced men with the same intention for years, but this time she hadn't wanted just that.

What then? Olivia sat on a stone to think. She felt like she hadn't managed to escape the lure of the street lights after all. She glanced towards the city and saw the light, but it didn't take long before the statue of fire blocked her view.

She drew a deep breath and clenched her fists. _Calm down, Olivia..._ she told herself. They had tried to trick her again. She had used her energy to find someone who would take her under his wings when she in reality needed no one.

It looked like this world really wanted to lull her in fake safety.

And she would not subject to that.

The waves licked the shore and Olivia realised with a start that her feet were wet. She pulled them quickly out of water, not caring that the wind blowing from the sea made them feel cold.

She would have to come up with something before she became like the others. Before she started hunting dolphins and dancing under street lights.

Agata! Olivia suddenly realised it. The other woman didn't seem to have any difficulties keeping herself in once piece. Surely she had found a way to protect her soul. Olivia would only have to --

"I found him here as well," a voice said suddenly and Olivia turned around. Even in the dark she recognised Tom better than well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and let herself relax.

Tom slipped his hands in his pockets. "I came to see whether you are ready to return. You should sleep if you want to work tomorrow."

Olivia snorted. "I hardly have to think about it. My work is no exactly very demanding," she said.

"I know. I was there when it was picked for you. If I had been allowed to make the decision you would be down there playing with fire," Tom stated.

"Really? How interesting," Olivia said lazily. Now that she wasn't alone with her thoughts she felt much better and homey. It didn't even matter that she was accompanied by a man who she didn't really like.

"Yes. You disgust me, Olivia. Your crimes may not be the worst, but I know what you are like. I am sure you wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice your own children for yourself," Tom said.

"You will never find an answer to that," Olivia replied.

"Maybe not, but I have imagination."

"Why are you bothering me? I haven't done a thing to you -- yet. I am not interested in having you around and from what I have gathered, you don't fancy me either. Do us both a favour and leave," Olivia said. She was a bit surprised because of her words.

Tom shrugged. "As you wish. He didn't tell me to go anywhere. In fact I think that he was happy to see me."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Nick Virago, of course. He was sitting here too when I found him two days after he had ran off. I think he came here to look for something better," Tom said.

"And you dragged him back and chained him."

"I didn't force him; he followed me of his free will."

"Liar! Nick would never submit to someone else's will like that!"

The roar of the waves was the only audible sounds during the following moments. Olivia sat and looked at Tom in defiance. The man's shoulders shuddered and she realised he was laughing at him in silence.

"Nick Virago is wiser than you. He saw something here and it made him realise what is the best for him," the man said.

"What did he see?" Olivia asked. She was almost afraid to find out. What could make a man like Nick surrender?

"I don't know. There are many things in this world no one understands. My employer could probably explain it, but it is not my job to question such things," Tom said and turned his back on her. He started to walk away and Olivia sat still until the sound of the man's steps was gone.

_I should have asked him about his employer,_ she realised but the lost chance didn't really bother her.

She was too tired.

Olivia stood up and waded back to shore. The water had risen without her noticing it and reached her knees.

Right before she stepped out of water she thought she heard something from the sea. Like a cheerful chuckle...

She almost turned to look.

* * *

"Agata!"

Olivia lifted her gaze from her work when she heard a joyful male voice. She and many others turned to look in awe as a man dressed in an old, blue suit jumped over the counter and grabbed the woman behind it in his arms.

Agata wrapped her arms around the man and a sob escaped her mouth. "Alejandro..."

Olivia wasn't close enough to hear what the man whispered to Agata, but she could imagine it better than well.

_How pathetic,_ she thought and returned to her work, perhaps with a little more effort than before.

So Agata had been reunited with her love. Olivia had to admit that she was a little surprised. She hadn't thought any man being capable of loving the one and same woman, especially after she was sprouted.

"Look at them," Tom said next to her and Olivia turned angrily to the man.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nothing, I merely told you to look. They are now sharing something that you have never experienced and never will," he said.

"I'm crushed," Olivia said dryly.

"I know," Tom said. Olivia turned her back on him and concentrated on swiping the floor again. She knew that Tom stood behind her, watching her, before finally walking away. Olivia watched from the corner of her eye socket how he walked to the happy couple.

"Time to go," he said and tapped Alejandro in the shoulder. The man turned to look and Olivia saw his face for the first time. He had a thin moustache, his face was slim and something gave him a peaceful expression.

"Do I have to?" he asked and turned to look at Agata.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear. We will meet again," she replied softly and the lovers reluctantly let go of each other. Alejandro climbed over the counter and let Tom lead him away.

It was a late evening and the lobby was almost empty, most of the other people having left after Alejandro's scene. Olivia glanced at Agata who leaned against her counter looking happier than ever. For some reason it annoyed her.

"Well, I guess you are happy now," she stated sharply. Agata didn't even notice her tone.

"Oh, you can't imagine! I always hoped he would come to me!" she exclaimed and her voice broke near the end. She sobbed and started to cry. "I am so happy..." she managed to stutter.

Olivia took a step back and looked at the woman with mixed feelings. How could she act like that because of one man? It made no sense. It was just as ridiculous as how she had enjoyed the street lights the previous night.

In fact, those two things had much in common. Both were just illusions and lies. A man's love, the warmth of light... All fake.

"I'd like to see how long he will be able to take it," she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Agata asked drying her face. Olivia shrugged.

"Well, I don't know... Most of the people who come here seem to fall in love with dolphins," she said with an innocent chuckle.

"Alejandro doesn't have to find happiness elsewhere! We will leave this world together!" Agata snapped.

"We shall see. He is a man after all," Olivia said. Agata didn't look pleased with her words, but didn't reply. Olivia suspected she was too caught up with her dreams to understand anything.

Oh well, it wasn't her problem.

It took only twenty minutes or so before Tom came back with Alejandro. Agata rushed to greet her lover and soon the duo was in each other's arms again. Olivia felt sick.

"He will stay to work in this building," Tom announced and Agata flashed a grateful smile at him.

"I have waited for you so long," she said to Alejandro.

"And I am so happy to see you again. When you were sprouted..." the man started, but Agata pressed her finger on his mouth.

"Don't talk about it. It doesn't mean a thing anymore," she said. "You know Tom already, but not Olivia," she continued, letting go of the man and turning at Olivia.

She and Alejandro looked at each other and neither said a thing. Olivia tried to see what kind of man stood in front of her. _I doubt she is as nice and lovely as Agata thinks_, she thought. She had no trouble imagining Alejandro being involved with other women after his lover's sprouting.

_But he loves her. The others were probably to make him feel better. An interesting case._ Men in love were always so amusing, just like the targets of their affections. Olivia had always liked keeping an eye on them.

If she ever got bored...

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling and leaned on her broom.

"The same. It is a pleasure to meet Agata's friends," the man said and walked to her to shake her hand. Olivia chuckled and accepted the gesture.

"Come, I want to show you everything we have here. We've got so much to talk about," Agata said and Alejandro returned to her. The duo left together leaving Tom and Olivia alone.

The man stared furiously at Olivia and she had to laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Don't even think about it," the man said.

"My thoughts are not your business," Olivia stated.

"They are in the case their only purpose is to destroy someone's happiness. I know how you looked at Alejandro and I know what he thought. If you do nothing, so will he," Tom said.

"Well, if a man is not pleased what he has..." Olivia implied in amusement.

"Shut up!"

"My, someone takes this seriously. May I ask why you are so eager to keep Agata happy?"

"That shouldn't matter to you," Tom said darkly. Then he drew a deep breath. "Come to my office for a while. I have something for you."

"What?" Olivia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Come and you'll see." Tom started to walk away and without a moment of hesitation Olivia placed her broom against the wall and followed him. Whatever it was, it had to be better than cleaning. Besides, she really wanted to find out what was going on now.

They arrived at the man's office and he closed the door after them. "Have a seat," he said and Olivia obeyed. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the same sofa she had sat on the previous time she had been in Tom's office.

"Well?" she asked.

"I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes. I told my employer about your nightly adventure and he was generous enough to let you have this." As he spoke Tom walked to his desk, opened a drawer and drew out a blue ball.

"That is his fabulous gift?" Olivia asked suspiciously. Tom walked to her, took her hand and made her take the ball.

"Look at it, Olivia," he said.

And Olivia did.

The ball fit her palm nicely. It was pale, but she could see darker colours inside it. They moved and mixed with each other and she watched the play of blue for a while. Nothing interesting happened.

She decided to give the ball back and say that it was one lousy gift. It was no use to her.

_I will take one more look at it,_ she thought. The colours didn't interest her at all, but watching them soothed her. It was actually quite relaxing.

"Do you like it, Olivia?" Tom asked and spoke to her like she was a child. Olivia understood it but did nothing to snap at the man or tell him to stop.

She was too caught up with the ball.

"It's... interesting," she said.

"Do you see what it's trying to tell you?"

"What?" Now Olivia lifted her gaze from the ball. She shook her head, the item was truly hypnotic.

Tom looked at her with a smile. "It has something to tell you. My employer wants you to see it."

Olivia turned her attention back to the ball and the swirling colours. When she looked really hard she could actually see something in the middle of them. Something dark... By concentrating she noticed that the dark area kept growing, black was mixed with blue and finally the ball in her hand looked dirty.

And she fell.

* * *

_He had been running for two days now and they hadn't caught up with him. It was possible that he'd make it and find his way to somewhere where he wasn't treated like dirt._

_If a place like that existed, that is._

_Nick couldn't help it that he was growing a little nervous. There was nothing for him in the city, all buildings were like the one he had left and there wasn't a single boat at the docks._

_And everything out of the city was useless, bare land._

_He was heading away from the shore on purpose because he didn't think there was anything. He had already seen the pit of fire and come to the conclusion that it didn't offer anything to him._

_After walking some more time he was strongly starting to feel that he would never find anything. But he couldn't go back as running away had only made his... punishment longer._

_The mere thought angered Nick. Why did they have to punish him for doing what had been the best for him? How could it be his fault that others were so weak and fell?_

_"Who's there?"_

_Nick froze as he heard the voice. It couldn't be... It just couldn't be!_

_"Lola?" he asked fearing the reply. He heard how someone drew a deep breath and then a woman appeared behind a tall rock. The moon lit her figure and Nick knew he wasn't dreaming._

_Lola, the woman he had murdered, stood in front of him._

_This wasn't what shocked him. He didn't feel guilty and wasn't afraid of what she might say when meeting her murderer. But her presence made him think and come to a certain conclusion. _

_"You can't be here!" he snapped at the woman who looked at him with a lost expression on her face. Perhaps she had run off too? The thought didn't stay long in Nick's mind as it meant nothing to him. The only important thing was that she was there._

_"Nick..." Lola said. There was no amusement or cruelty in her voice, nothing to say that the lawyer had got what he deserved. If anything, she sounded relieved. "Nick, you have to help me!"_

_Nick looked at Lola and her desperate voice rang in his head. He didn't want to understand what was so clear now._

_What a cruel game they were playing._

_Nick didn't ask what he could do for Lola. He turned on his heels and returned to the shore. Perhaps he even ran. Lola didn't call after him._

_He sat on a stone, out of breath, and didn't resist when Tom came for him._

* * *

Shreds spread all over the floor when Olivia jumped on her feet and threw the ball away.

"You... you..." she hissed at Tom who smiled at her behind his desk. Olivia was boiling with rage and felt her body shiver. Everything was...

She remembered better than well the words Tom had said to her when she had arrived.

"_Lola was with us a couple of days because of some little matters. Salvador Limones, on the other hand, has already been escorted to the Ninth Underworld."_

Lola should have been able to leave long before Nick had arrived. And yet...

Olivia didn't stay to see or hear whether Tom had anything else to say to her. She barely realised she loathed the man more than she had ever thought possible. As far as she was concerned, he could go to Hell!

Except that he was there already. She now understood what Nick had seen and why the man wasn't interested in improving his position.

There was nothing they could do.

Tom had lied to her. They had all been lied to. No one got away, ever. They were being fed lies of how they would get to the Ninth Underworld after working off their time. Even the most stubborn souls learned to accept it after a while and found something to keep themselves happy.

Dolphins, street lights...It was all the same, cruel plot.

It was quiet everywhere as she hurried towards the lobby. It seemed like she had been hours in Tom's office.

"Hi, Olivia. We are going out for a walk. The streets are so lovely quiet at night," Agata said to her when they passed. Olivia didn't even glance at the lovers who would soon disappear through the door.

She could imagine them dancing under the street lights. They would be happy and never even realise that their eternity had been stolen from them.

Olivia leaned against the counter in the empty lobby. What should she do? Now that she knew that there was no way out she didn't see a reason to continue her work. But there was nothing else for her.

Unless she gave up and, like the others, started to believe in dreams that would never come true. The lit streets were outside; she would only have to step through the door.

"No, I am not that desperate," she muttered to herself. Her voice sounded strange in her ear holes and she hit her fist at the counter. Damn it!

She sighed. The situation was hopeless. She had been in desperate situations before, but then there had always been something she could do. She had always made it. Now there was nothing.

She didn't even find the strength to hate anyone. Understanding everything had made her tired and nothing interested her. She just wanted to disappear for a while.

Suddenly she knew where to go. She almost laughed at herself for not having realised it before.

* * *

Nick was sleeping, half bent over his desk, when Olivia stepped in. The entire room darkened as she closed the door after her. Even in dark she was able to walk next to the man desk, sit on the floor and lean against it.

The man was snoring lightly. It was a sound that was familiar to Olivia and in the dark she could almost imagine that things were like they had used to.

Olivia sat there the entire night, breathing Nick's scent and listening to him sleep. At some point she fell asleep as well and dreamt of the times they had danced tango.

It was her moment of weakness.

**The End**

I don't really know what to think of this story. It's rather weird and became quite stupid near the ending. However, I like the theme.


End file.
